


Threading a Dangerous Line

by radishleaf



Series: Cobalt Run - Liso Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (kinda), Alcohol, Drunkenness, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, self-indulgent practice whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: While not a social drinker, Liso finds himself entertaining the company of a sudden guest...





	Threading a Dangerous Line

**Author's Note:**

> whoo, m/m practice!
> 
> also 
> 
> head in hands
> 
> why am i writing this?? i admit, i need practice writing porn, and this was fun to write, but i stayed up late to do so lol. utilized my own ocs because i still feel awkward writing for official characters. nevertheless, liso is one of my favorite ocs. i love him to bits. 
> 
> as always, kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and the like. i tried to be thorough. enjooooy.

The wine tasted good.

Too good.

Not that he was a great connoisseur, but Liso had little expectation when it came to the quality of drink in a backwater, cheap brothel he only ducked into for the solitude. He’d been nursing the same bottle for the last hour, and a swimming mind from a bellyful of wine would mean _any_ form of alcohol tasted good. He didn’t exactly know control, especially when he drank alone. Liso was by no means a social drinker; if he was entertaining the company of a close friend, sure, but he disliked the loud, jovial nature of taverns—especially lushes that roared with laughter or broke out into song. Even if he had to go to a brothel to seek out the company of himself, the only wares he had interest in tasting were those in the cellar.

 _What would Father think of me?_ the elf thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The whicker chair creaked from his weight. _Heir to the House of the Cobalt Run getting drunk from cheap wine served in an even cheaper brothel. He’d either simply shake his head in chagrin or suggest I, at least, spare a gold for a bed. Get my money’s worth, keep the place in business. Maybe even a lecture about contributing to the economy._ That _seems more up his alley…_

Liso almost broke out into a hearty laugh at the thought of his exasperated father giving such a lecture, but was quieted when the door before him was quickly pulled open. He straightened in his seat from a start, like a mischievous student doubling back as soon as the teacher walked in, as a young human man slipped inside. At once, Liso mentally cursed the madam for forgetting he asked to be alone. While she probably thought it an odd request, she let him be; likening him to a voyeur or some other desperate soul who got off alone. While such a projection bothered him, at least he was left to his own devices. Until now.

The man let out a long sigh as he turned on his heel and leaned against the door. Yet, he faltered once he realized he wasn’t alone as Liso quirked brows at him. The man’s hand reached for the knob as he said, “O-oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know this room was occupied, I’ll—”

“It’s fine,” Liso said, uncrossing and crossing his legs. “If you need a moment, take your time.” At once, he mentally rebuked himself for allowing the man to stay. What was he thinking?

The man’s tense shoulders dropped immediately. “Thank you,” he said. While Liso hadn’t invited him to do so, he crossed the length of the room and took to the seat beside him.

Liso took a long swig from his bottle of wine and rested it atop the side table between the two chairs. His cheeks felt comfortably warm, but it did little for his shift in mood. He immediately wanted to shoo the man way, give the madam a piece of his mind, but thought against it. Liquid courage or not, he was a man who felt disturbing the peace of others unwarranted. It was one aspect of his father he was glad he hadn’t inherited.

Instead, Liso studied the man through his glazed stupor as he all but melted into his seat. He looked slightly frazzled, which certainly interested Liso, but he didn’t inquire until the man looked at him. “Is something the matter?” he asked gently, unsure if he should’ve taken on a more conversational tone.

The man was certainly taken aback, lips pursing sheepishly, but he shook his head and sat up to speak. “No,” the man said. “I-I… I just needed to get away from my friends. For just a moment. They were pressuring me and—gods. Gods, I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to hear this.”

Liso waved a dismissive hand. “No, no. It’s fine. Continue, if you’d like. I’m listening.”

“Ah, well…” The man ran a hand through his hair. “T-this is my first time…”

“In a brothel?” Liso received a nod in reply. “Let me guess: unexpected present?”

The man glanced aside. “Yes. Not a very appropriate one, is it?”

Liso laughed behind a few fingers. “Depending on the person,” he said, cupping his chin in his hand. He was suddenly feeling very conversational. “I’m sure they’re well-intentioned; thinking something like this would make you a “man.””

The man huffed. “I-I don’t want—don’t _need_ ”—he whispered the next word, almost making Liso snort—“ _s-sex_ to be considered a man. Especially when none of the hosts interest me.”

“Oh?” Liso quirked a brow when he smiled. “What’s your type, then?”

The man stared at him, mouth opening and closing at the sudden inquiry. Liso couldn’t help but think he looked like a fish. “W- _well_ , s-someone like, uh…” The man’s face warmed. “Someone like—”

Liso cocked his head. “Me?”

The man suddenly reddened furiously; the tips of his ears burnishing a bright scarlet as he dragged his eyes over Liso from toe to crown twice. “I-I didn’t, I mean…” The man quieted, if only to begin again. “You’re not dressed… like the other hosts…”

Liso snorted, but it was soon difficult for him to contain his laughter. The combination of the alcohol and the ridiculousness of the situation had him in a little fit. Of all things to be confused for in his life, a sex worker certainly wasn’t one he considered. Yet, it spurred a glint to his eye that had the man raising a quizzical brow. A dangerous idea had sprung into his mind, and had Liso known better, he would’ve thought against it. Would’ve, had his hand not slipped over the man’s first. The elf blamed it on the alcohol and left it at that.

“Ah, well, you caught me at an inconvenient time,” Liso said. His smile widened as he watched the man flounder under his touch. “I’m off-duty, but…”

The man swallowed thickly. “B-but?”

“I can make exceptions.”

Liso rose to his feet when he spoke, giving one insistent tug for the man to follow. He expected some hesitation, but there was none, as the drunk elf led him astray to the bed some seven feet from the chairs. Liso made himself comfortable on the bed, but the man remained standing ramrod straight; completely stricken with, by Liso could guess, disbelief for how smooth the situation was going. Even if an act, he was surprisingly convincing.

“Are you nervous?” Liso asked him.

The man cleared his throat. “A little.”

“Really?” Liso ran a thumb over his knuckles. “Hard to believe it is only “a little” with how tense you are.”

“I-it’s just—”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t I have to pay you? C-can I even _afford_ you? My, erm, my friends only have enough for o-one… host…”

Liso had to stop himself from dying from laughter on the spot. The man was young, true, but so earnest. So, so earnest. He was undeniably adorable. “You needn’t worry about the cost,” he said. “Consider this, mm, a gift. An extension of the one your friends wished to give you.”

“E-extension?” the man asked, but any wait for a reply was dashed aside when Liso jerked him forward. He stumbled before colliding with the elf, forcing him back to the pillows with a little ‘oof.’ He laid atop Liso; limbs akimbo as the elf chuckled beneath him.

The man tried for an apology (even if he wasn’t to blame), but was interjected by Liso asking, “What’s your name?”

The man’s tongue lolled about in his mouth. “Uhh…” A repeat of the question had him bashfully replying, “R-Raigar.”

“Liso,” the elf replied, reaching a hand up and thumbing the man’s cheek. He smiled gently. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Raigar. Considering the circumstances.”

“Right…”

A long pause suddenly filled the silence between them as Raigar both tried to find a place to settle his hands and settle his thundering heart. The face he was mere inches from wore a look of expectation, but when Raigar froze when he realized he was _so_ close to the other, it devolved to one of mild impatience. The hand upon his cheek slipped back into his hair, pulling him an inch closer, but Raigar still hadn’t the wherewithal to realize what he had to do next. It was only when Liso traced his bottom lip with his other hand that he had an inkling.

Eventually, Liso asked, “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Raigar’s mouth opened and clamped shut again. “Right, right. I… should.”

There was a euphoric burst in both of their chests when Raigar finally slipped lips to Liso’s. He was a hesitant kisser, but gentle, twining fingers in Liso’s long locks as he settled atop him. The elf wrapped arms about his neck and pulled him closer still, a small groan audibly making his satisfaction known. He wanted more, even as Raigar remained unaware; continuing to pepper kisses on his lips, each sweet from the wine Liso drank earlier. Impatience finally winning, Liso prodded his tongue against Raigar’s, and the man’s thoughts completely stymied at the insistence.

Something furious overcame him as he clamped hands on Liso’s hips, stilling him. The hard press of those thumbs pinning him in place was enchanting, but this thought slipped from Liso’s mind just as Raigar deepened his kiss. The tongue forced to his own rolled over his languidly, before pushing further to swipe against the back of his teeth. His protest was swallowed as Raigar lapped at him like a dog denied water for days, until a firm push at his shoulder had him reluctantly withdrawing. Liso took a breath as Raigar stared down at him worriedly, but his concerns diminished when his face bloomed into a smile once again edging on laughter.

“You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” he asked.

Raigar reddened. “I-I—er—well…”

“You needn’t worry, I don’t mind,” Liso said. “It’s just, you’re eager. Very, _very_ eager. You have to be gentler, like so…” Liso kissed him again, mirroring the hesitance Raigar had before. His heart rapidly flickered like a candle in a breeze. Pulling back, Liso combed a hand through Raigar’s hair and said, “Okay?”

Raigar dipped his head, leaning in to continue. “Mhm…”

Though Raigar was a quick learner, he made for a terrible student. He fell back to his eagerness swiftly as he moved from kissing to nosing Liso’s neck. The elf hadn’t time to enjoy it, as a moment later, he was stripped of his clothes. It was some reprieve, Liso wouldn’t deny; the ache to his loins was growing steadily uncomfortable, so to be free of the restrictedness of clothing was a godsend. Yet, there was a stark contrast from him—almost nude—to Raigar who was fully dressed. To assuage this somewhat, Liso dragged his hand between Raigar’s legs to make his intentions known, but pulled back from both the groan that ripped from his throat and the surprising hardness once against his palm.

“Eager indeed,” Liso said, smiling.

“ _Ngh,_ s-shut up,” Raigar huffed.

“We can arrange that.” Liso kissed the side of his mouth. “If you wish.”

Raigar gulped. “You mean—”

“Mhm.”

Raigar pressed himself into the hollow between the elf’s neck and shoulder. “I wouldn’t last,” he said. “You already felt the state I’m in.”

“I did.” Liso began to pry away at the strings of his pants. “There’s always together.”

Once again, inquiry was denied Raigar as Liso palmed his cock. A full body tremble and deep-seated groan beckoned forth a cheeky smile on the elf’s face as he continued to work Raigar’s cock insistently. When a small pearl of white leaked from the head, Liso thumbed it, and Raigar’s response, though the same, had him wondering if the man had cum. Instead, it inspired _want_ in Raigar, driving him atop Liso again to kiss him deeply. Liso let out a small whimper of surprise from the pressure of Raigar leaning into him. He tried to tell the man to calm down, but Raigar quieted him by shoving his tongue in his mouth.

Things were escalating far too quickly, this much Liso was aware of. Yet, as his own cock began to stiffen, he let the flow take him. Raigar pried Liso’s hand from him and pinned it to the bed as he began to grind against him restlessly. Liso moaned inelegantly; much to his chagrin, while he could hold himself together most times, Raigar’s eagerness was drawing unwarranted things out of him. He responded in kind, however. It’d been too, too long since he touched and was touched by anyone like this, wine be damned.

Soon, the warm rush of something in his lower waist had Liso jerking his mouth free from Raigar’s lips. His muffled moan turned to a cry as he suddenly came, splattering streams of white between their bellies. Raigar reached down and pumped the rest out of him; a guttural moan escaping him as he released as well. Liso’s breathing labored when Raigar dropped on top of him; both spent as they settled into the afterglow of orgasm. Eventually, Raigar rolled off, but their eyes connected when Liso glanced to him.

“Satisfied?” he asked cheekily.

His head felt clearer from the rush of adrenaline, allowing him to take in Raigar’s features. He was handsome, without a doubt, but his sunbeaten features spoke of a farmer’s life. One of hard labor and strife. It also explained the unmistakable calluses on his palms. His hair was an auburn bordering on orange, eyes hazel but akin to a bark brown. Liso, in comparison to his medium build, felt dwarfed beside his muscular frame. Even after their entanglement, it left him a little hot and bothered.

Raigar was quiet for so long, Liso was convinced he’d crossed a line. However, the man leveled his eyes to the ceiling, and said, “You’re not a host, are you?”

All color drained from Liso’s face. “How—”

In a murmur, Raigar said, “Hosts aren’t allowed to give a name. Nor are patrons expected to tell theirs.” He shifted closer to Liso. “You’re not a host.”

A small peal of laughter bubbled up from Liso. “Gods,” he breathed. “I’ve been found out, hmm? No, I’m not a host. I apologize for fooling you.”

“Then…” Raigar’s fingers glided down Liso’s arm. “Why?”

“Why did I seduce you?” Liso asked.

“Mm.”

He sighed. “I don’t know. I was in the mood? Barely a reason, I know, but—”

Raigar leaned over and kissed him. It echoed previous sentiments, but held a fondness in it Liso couldn’t deny. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Just…” He flushed. “I want to see you again.”

Liso smiled. “Truly?” He received a nod in reply. “Then get me a piece of paper and something to write with.”

Raigar begged to question why, but did as he was told. His energy was renewed as he managed to find a writing pad and pen in the drawer beside the bed. Liso penned something onto a sheet, ripped it from the pad, and folded it in quarters.

He slipped it into Raigar’s breast pocket and patted it, saying, “Don’t peek until you leave here.”

Raigar blinked. “But—”

Liso shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Just do as I say.”

The two parted ways after a small rest. Raigar ended up passing out, but when he awoke, Liso was no where to be found. However, he was kind enough to clean Raigar up and even fix his attire. He tugged at his tucked in tunic and restrung pants as he pushed himself up to sitting, wondering just how long he was out, before the paper crinkled in his pocket. Glancing to it, the man swiftly got to his feet and made for the brothel’s exit. He hadn’t even looked for his friends, but guessed them to have gone home since he disappeared earlier.

Raigar distanced himself from the brothel as far as he could before slipping the paper from his pocket. He had expected some kind of address, or city, or _something_ to clue him in on Liso’s whereabouts, but there was only a single string of words scrawled in lovely penmanship within: Only once, my apologies.

A grunt of frustration escaped Raigar as he crumpled the paper in his fist. “Damn it,” he cursed as excitement washed out of him. “ _Damn it!_ ”

There was little he wanted out of life, but seeing the elf again was one of them. Unfortunately, it seemed an impossibly now.


End file.
